See through the masterplan
by IceFace
Summary: Oneshot. Bellatrix,Narcissa and Andromeda meet for the first time in years. Takes place in Malfoy manor shortly after the battle in the Ministry and Sirius's death. Mostly about Bella and Andie. Cissy's just an innocent bystander. :P


I do not own any of the characters, of course. They're all JKR's. I've jut created this particular situation because I wondered what would it be like if they'd meet after all that.  
Read and review,please. :)

Although I'm not looking at her, feel her glance on me. Her glance of hatred.  
Narcissa is sitting at the head of the table looking at me, and then at her.  
Silence.  
No one wants to speak first, start an avalanche of questions and explanations.  
I will then.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, A_ndromeda_?" I emphasize her name.  
"What do you think, Bellatrix?" she replies sarcastically.

Narcissa is looking at us timidly now as though she's wondering whether this was wise. Separated only by a wooden desk, we haven't been as near since childhood.

"Do you hate me? How much?" I ask with a scorn.  
She just frowns.  
There is silence again for a few seconds.  
I'm looking fixedly at her, and she's looking back at me. It feels almost as if I'm looking in a mirror.  
"Why Sirius, Bella? What did he ever do to you? "  
"You know very well what he did."  
"No. Not what he did to the family, his parents. I'm asking what did he do to you. "  
"What he did to our family, he did to me."  
She simply ignores my response.  
"When did you last see him, Bella? Before all this." she asks.  
"What do I know. That has nothing to do with this."  
"But I know. In school. You hadn't seen him nor talked to him since school. Back when he was still a friend, and you still considered him family. "  
"Just like me." she adds.  
I give no answer.  
"You had never given him a chance."  
"I didn't have a reason to give him a chance!" I yell, "He chose his side a long time ago, hanging out with mudbloods!"  
"So that's a reason to kill someone?" she says calmly.  
"You know very well that we were on opposing sides."  
"But still, _he_ didn't try to kill _you_!"  
"You have no idea what happened that night, Andromeda! Therefore, spare me the lecture!"  
"Maybe I don't know everything, but I know quite much. Enough to know that you tried to murder my daughter! Your family, Bella! Do you seriously think that being on the 'opposing sides' is a sufficient reason?"  
"_She_ is not my family! And neither was Sirius!"  
"So that's how it is. And what about me?" she asks softly, looking me straight in the eye.  
I frown and look away folding my arms on my chest.  
"Fine." she says, slowly rising. "You are ready to throw away everything we've been through together during childhood and school days due to 'the opposing sides'. You're ready to kill half of your own world. Destroy everything that once meant so much. Let it be. You'll eventually destroy yourself. I refuse to watch that." She turns and starts making her way to the doors. "And another thing." She stops and leans towards me across the table. "I owe you an answer to your first question. Yes, I do hate you. I may not have as much experience in hatred as you do, but I'd say I hate you just about as much as you hate me. And I'm sure that's quite enough."  
I listened to the entire monologue without a single word. I did not move my glance from the little wooden snake carved on the table.

"Go after her." Narcissa speaks for the first time. "Tell her that she's wrong. You don't hate her."  
"I most certainly will not."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'd be lying."  
"She's your sister."  
I shrugged my shoulders.  
"At the end of the day, after all this, your sisters are all that remains, Bella. You don't want to end up alone, do you?"  
"I don't care."  
"Fine. Whatever you say. But you'll be sorry." Narcissa finishes, getting up from the table.

I didn't move until she left the room. I turned around and looked out the window. The sky was blue, without a single cloud. How contrary to my mood. I didn't think about Narcissa. She's gotten too used to me to simply walk away and leave me. I know that she cares too much for us not to be separated again. Andromeda was the one who entered my thoughts. I thought about what she last said and what I should have answered. 'Yes, Andromeda. I hate you. But mostly because you never managed to see through all this and understand how much I actually love you."

Even if I had said that, she wouldn't have believed me. She doesn't understand. Narcissa's maybe right. Maybe I will be sorry. But then again, the more you have, the more you have to lose. Thus at least I will have nothing to lose. I'll be alone, it's not important. I am used to solitude. In 14 years of the closest coexistence you begin to appreciate it immensely.


End file.
